


The Shimmer of Sabotage

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf, forced transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin really can't help but interfere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shimmer of Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5  
> Prompt: run

Ruby fell to her knees, limbs clenching up. 

'Ruby!' 

'Go, Belle! I'm... Nngh, I'm changing,' Ruby managed to rasp out. 

Belle's head flicked up, gazing at the full moon, 'That can't be! It's not due for another week... Mr Gold... Of course.' (Belle no longer called Rumplestiltskin his true name, she went with his Storybrooke title, a symbolic distance if you will.)

Ruby staggered away from Belle, groaning in exasperation as Belle followed her. 

'Some... ah... Somebody wants me to chhhhhange no--ow,' Ruby struggled to get the words out as she half heartedly tried to push Belle's worried hands away. 'Ssssorry w-w-we have to c-c-cancel our date.'

‘Ruby! I trust you! Remember the breathing exercises Mulan has been going through with you.’

And so she did, for it was all she could do. If Belle would not go, then she would need to be the wolf, and hope that the wolf cared for Belle as much as she did. 

Belle watched in wonder as Ruby transformed without any further pain, but did have shivers run down her spine at the howl. It was evident in the yellow eyes that now blinked at her that Ruby had finally accepted that she was the wolf, that the wolf was Ruby. 

‘How do you feel?’ whispered Belle. 

A soft rumble was the response as the wolf stepped closer and nuzzled Belle’s cheek. 

Belle clutched Ruby’s fur and hugged her fiercely, ‘See, I knew you could do it.’


End file.
